Stairs
by Harajuku Girl Ichi
Summary: Life isn't what it used to be after Gu Jun Pyo and So Yi Jeong left to go abroad. Especially for Woo Bin. But meeting a certain man will change everything; because, as they say, looks are deceiving. Updated every Wednesday. Please R&R!
1. I: Black Cat

_Hello guys ^^ Yes, I know it's been quite a while since I've updated with anything, but here's a new story for you to… read :) I switch fandoms really fast, but I've decided to REALLY stick with this one._

_Anyway, this is a fic on Boys Over Flowers, which I've recently finished. Fantastic show, it is. _

_So please enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Woo Bin dug his hands into his pants pockets as he crossed the street. Life'd been a bit slower after Jun Pyo and Yi Jung left; he'd only see Ji Hoo and Jan Di, and it wasn't that often. He'd also sometimes visit Ga Eul at the day care; but most of the time, she was too busy. He sure missed the old days; when Jun Pyo and Jan Di had denied their blossoming feelings for each other; the fun days. His thoughts were broken from their steady state when he heard a shriek, then a man groan. It came from a nearby alleway, and the young man hurried in, ready to help the person if necessary.

What he saw surprised him. A man lay on the ground, writhing in pain; a petite person stood before him, arms crossed, glaring at the guy.

"That was not the most _wisest_ of decisions, bub," he heard the person say. The figure had a smooth voice of a young man. The young man stood with a certain grace; his arms crossed before his chest. "Better luck next time."

"Looks like you don't need my help anymore," Woo Bin spoke up with ease. The young man turned to face him; he had a narrow, but pleasant face with dark eyes and smooth-looking skin; his face was framed with a thin, black fringe of hair; the rest was hidden beneath a black beanie with earflaps. He wore a loose red shirt with a white undershirt beneath it, and cargo pants.

"Yeah, you can't tell?" he asked, sarcasm drizzled into his statement. Woo Bin raised a brow incredulously.

"Jeez, I was just saying…" he said exasperatedly.

"Well, I don't remember asking for your opinion in the matter," the young man replied. He looked maybe about a year or so younger than him, but he couldn't be too sure. He had a slightly feminine face, though. Probably a baby-faced sort of person. "I can take care of myself perfectly fine."

"Whatever." Woo Bin replied, stepping and bent forward to inspect the unconcious man. He'd finally stop writhing and had fallen unconcious. A black eye surrounded his left eye, and he was missing a tooth. Not very pleasant. "Wow, you did a number on him. What'd he do anyway that made you release your 'wrath' unto him?"

"He tried taking my money," the young man replied. He muttered something else, which Woo Bin didn't pick up. "Anyway, I'll be going."

"Aren't you gonna call the police?" the son of the famous construction CEO asked. The man shook his head, eyes closed. He opened them once more.

"I don't need to. His health is of no concern of mine. As I said, I will be going."

The young man left, leaving Woo Bin wondering; who the hell was he? He could tell this boy was special; out of the ordinary. He sighed and nudged the man with a foot. He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last he would see of that odd young man.

* * *

_There you have it! I hope you liked it. Either way, please reviews, as it motivates me to update. Thank you!_


	2. II: Sleepers Just Don't

_So I've decided to post the first three chapters, THEN update regularly on Wednesday. Reviews are truly appreciated!_

"Hey Ga Eul, how's the day care going?" Jan Di asked as she closed the door behind her, grateful for the warm retreat of the familiar, child-y place. She didn't doubt her best friend's skills in taking care of children; after all, ever since they'd become friends, the young woman had been wishing for a family of her own, with many children.

"Oh, hey Jan Di! It's been in tip-top shape," Ga Eul replied with a small smile from her seat in a chair, feeding a baby milk from a bottle. "Make yourself at ho-"

"Yo yo yo! What's up, little ladies?"

Jan Di grinned and turned back to see her friend, Woo Bin, entering the place. She'd recognize that clumsy English anywhere.

"Hello, Woo Bin," Ga Eul greeted. After the baby fell asleep, she invited her two friends for some tea, grateful for the silence Nap Time gave them. They chatted for a bit when they heard a knock on the bright yellow door.

"Come in," called out Ga Eul. The door opened quietly and a person stepped in. Woo Bin stifled a gasp; the young man from last night.

"I'm here to pick up Myung Ji." The young man said, not minding them, except for Ga Eul herself.

Ga Eul gave a gentle smile and stood up, then walked over to a thin, young boy.

The young caretaker gently shook the boy's shoulder until he was awake. "Myung Ji, Soo Yoo's here to pick you up."

Woo Bin perked up when he heard the name; so it was Soo Yoo?

The young boy woke up and immediately clung to Soo Yoo's jacket. The boy gave a laugh.

"Let's go home. Thank you, miss Ga Eul." The young man said calmly, before turning to leave with the boy.

"Hey! Wait!" Woo Bin called out. The young man and his younger relative stopped, as requested. Yoo Soo, however, didn't turn to look at him.

"And what do you want?" Soo Yoo asked, calmly.

"You're that kid I met last night, the one who beat that guy up." Woo Bin declared, a tiny bit dramatically. Ge Eul gasped quietly, while Jan Di tilted her head out of confusion.

"I do not recall any of that." Soo Yoo replied. Woo Bin shook his head; he couldn't be mistaken. He'd recognize this particular face anywhere. "You must be mistaking me for someone else, pal."

"No, I'm not. You must remember." Woo Bin persisted. Soo Yoo finally turned to face the three while the little boy just looked around the room patiently, probably thinking of sweets.

The young man sighed. "Fine. I do remember," Soo Yoo said. "But that event doesn't hold any significance to me. At least not too much. Now if you don't mind, me and my cousin will be leaving."

Woo Bin sighed in defeat as he left, and slumped back into the chair. What was up with this guy?


	3. III: Fireflies

_The last chapter for the first posting. A special SoEul-mates chappie for my lovely sis. Hope you all like it! More SoEul-mates chapters to come, as they will be my sub-pairing._

_

* * *

  
_

Ga Eul picked up the last of the toys and put them into the toy chest, shutting it close afterwards. She collapsed into a chair with a sigh; the day had been tiring for her. After Soo Yoo had left, Woo Bin had told them about the night that the boy had apparently beat a guy who tried stealing his money.

Ga Eul remembered how the boy looked like; he sure looked a tiny bit like a girl; with his feminine face and all. Maybe he was one of those Bishonen some of her friends used to talk about? He had short black hair with a sweeping fringe. She didn't know much of his hair-cut, since it was hidden underneath a hat.

Ga Eul shook her head and was about to stand up and leave when her cell phone rang. She sighed and picked it up; she was really looking forward to go home and drink a nice cup of tea.

"Hello?" she asked into the receiver.

"Ga Eul."

"Uh… yeah?"

"It's Yi Jeong."

Ge Eul gasped, and she could hear his chuckles from the other side of the line.

"Why are you so surprised?" he asked.

"It's been one year since we last talked to each other," she retorted; feeling slightly annoyed that he had only decided to call just now.

"Well, at least I'm calling, right?"

"Yeah… but what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi to my sweet girl."

Ga Eul blushed; she was thankful for the fact that he couldn't see her face right now, but her tone of voice probably betrayed her feelings.

"A-alright… hi."

Yi Jeong chuckled once again. "I thought I said_ I _wanted to say 'hi'? I miss you."

She blushed more.

"I-I miss you too, Yi Jeong. But I'm a bit tired right now…" she yawned. Fake, of course. But for some reason, she couldn't face him just yet. She believed she still had to improve herself, like he would while he was abroad. They promised each other...

"Can you call me tomorrow?"

She heard him sigh. "Fine. Good night, Ga Eul."

"Good night, Yi Jeong." She replied, then cut the line. She wanted to talk with him still, but the day had already done its toll on her energy. She just hoped that he wouldn't think she was avoiding him. She stretched her body, picked up her bag and coat, then went outside, finding that she couldn't take her mind off him.

Outside, the fireflies flickered about.


	4. IV: No Buses

_Another boring day._

Woo Bin leaned back against the soft cushions of the limousine seat. A pair of girls were curled up under his arms, giggling madly. They were wearing far too much jewelry and make-up.

_Like usual._

He glanced out the shaded window, wishing that Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong would just return and their lives would go back to normal. But he knew that'd never happen; their high school days would never come back.

Then his thoughts strayed to the boy again. Soo Yoo. He'd been thinking of him lately, and he didn't know exactly why. He reasoned that he was just a boy; nothing more. But why couldn't he leave his mind?

They were slowly passing the Jyun Li mall when his eyes strayed to the front. Then he saw HIM.

Just when he couldn't leave his mind. The boy was standing there, probably waiting for a bus. He looked like he was shivering, with the snow falling down around him. But he still carried that indignant look of his. And that hat.

The boy probably didn't ever take it off.

"Stop!" Woo Bin told the driver. The man obeyed instantaneously, rolling smoothly to halt in front of the boy. Soo Yoo raised a brow at them, clearly confused.

The door opened and the young man took a step back cautiously.

"Hey, it's you again!" Soo Yoo remarked with a slight glare. The young millionaire chuckled.

"Get in, I'll take you to your destination." Woo Bin offered. The boy simply shook his head.

"I-I don't need to. I can go there on my own," he said irritably. Woo Bin rolled his eyes.

"There's gonna be a snow storm in a few minutes." He said with a slight smirk.

"Then I'll take the bus."

"Bus stations are closed; you know, 'cause of the storm. So no buses."

"I can walk."

"You can barely stand there. Just climb in!"

Soo Yoo narrowed his eyes, sighed then obeyed, climbing into the limo. He sat down next to Woo Bin, still keeping his distance. One of Woo Bin's girls giggled and sat closer to Soo Yoo, rubbing up against his side. The young man blushed and looked away.

Woo Bin chuckled. "Leave 'im alone, Hye Sun."

The girl gasped at him, glaring. There was a silence.

"My name's Yin Hye, not Hye Sun!" she screeched.

Woo Bin looked a bit embarrassed and apologetic. Soo Yoo chuckled as the girl ordered the limo to stop and immediately went out, her pale face tomato-red. The younger girl followed her, nearly stumbling on her way out because of her mile-high heels.

Soo Yoo and Woo Bin were left alone. After Soo Yoo told the driver his address, he settle back into the plush cushions of the seats.

"So… do you know the F4?" Woo Bin asked casually. Soo Yoo nodded.

"Yes. The 'princes' of Shinhwa High?" he asked. The 'mafia' son nodded with a proud smirk. "They're really popular right now; that's because they have musical talent."

_We don't have musical talent… well, except for Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo… but does he mean ALL of us have musical talent? And why the hell doesn't he recognize me if I'm a member?_

_Well, I used to be,_

"Can you…" Woo Bin tried. "Name them all?"

"Um… alright," Soo Yoo looked a little bit confused over his request. He began to count them off with his fingers. "There's Hyo Jin, Je Sun, Eun Ra and Ji Kyo."

Woo Bin was shocked, to say the least. A new F4?

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter ^^ Here are review replies:_

_Seoulmates: I'm glad you liked it. You'll just have to find out._

_Seoulmates_Guurl: Thank you ^^  
_


End file.
